


The Ace's Amnesia

by orderoftheeliteauthors



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderoftheeliteauthors/pseuds/orderoftheeliteauthors
Summary: During a practice game at Nekoma High, Bokuto gets hit with a powerful spike, a spike that Akaashi failed to block properly. Bokuto, who trusted that Akaashi would block the spike, wasn’t paying attention and got hit directly in the head. He falls unconscious and is rushed to the hospital immediately. Akaashi feels as if it was his fault for Bokuto’s injury, and is horrified when he finds out that Bokuto has amnesia. Now Akaashi must continue to live his life, but how can he when Bokuto doesn't recognize him?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	The Ace's Amnesia

“Hey, Akaashi! Let’s go, we have a practice game with Nekoma! I’m so excited! This is gonna be amazing! We’re gonna win, right?!”

“Yes, Bokuto. I’m sure we will.”

“Oh come on! Don’t be like that!” Bokuto protested, a small pout playing on his lips.

Their volleyball team stood waiting at the steps of Fukurodani Academy, their heads held high in confidence. The captain and his setter walked out together with their bags casually lifted over their shoulders. As they shared a secret glance, Bokuto dreamed of a glory-filled match against a bunch of dumpster cats. Bokuto planned to end their entire bloodline, make them suffer for all of their sins, and to beat them of course. But it was still just a game...

“What are you thinking, captain?” a first-year known as Wataru Onaga walked up.

Akaashi looked over, thinking the same thing.

“Yakiniku…,” the two heard Bokuto murmur, and as a result, they sighed at his bluntness. Onaga went up ahead to board the bus, leaving Akaashi and Bokuto alone once again.

“You want one? I have an extra,” Akaashi muttered, handing Bokuto a protein bar. The captain was usually hungry before their games. And after their games. Sometimes during games. Come to think of it, he was always hungry. So Akaashi usually kept a stash to give to him, just in case. 

“I can have it! Thanks, Akaashi! You’re the best!” Bokuto tore open the top and took a gigantic bite. “You always have the best snacks!”

_**Why did it have to happen?**_

“They’re just from the vending machine,” he mumbled under his breath, wringing his hands together. He could feel his face warm, and his heart did a little flip. _Stupid._ He was grateful for the cool breeze. 

“Ah! Come on Akaashi, they’ll leave without us!” Bokuto grabbed his forearm and dragged him to the bus.

“Calm down Bokuto, they won’t leave yet.”

“But it’s more fun if we run!” Soon they were both strapped in, the voices of their teammates sounding around them. Akaashi could only smile at his friend’s childish antics as the bus began to roll forwards.

Soon after, Bokuto started a conversation with Konoha, and Akaashi was left to gaze silently out of the window. He found himself smiling as he watched his friend bouncing on his seat through the reflection of the window. Before he knew it, Bokuto had transitioned into an entirely new argument with their manager Yukie about his grade in math, “I got a 47 this time, and I didn’t even flip a coin!”

_**Why couldn’t it have been me?**_

For some reason, Akaashi felt a little bittersweet. Not because of the math grade, everyone knew that was a lost cause. Of course Bokuto would have a lot of friends, that’s just the type of person he is. Energetic, playful, a little wild. It’s not like he would always talk with Akaashi, he’s a whole year older, it would make sense for him to want to hang out with other people his age. So why did he always feel a little bit empty when Bokuto looked the other way?

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. You’re just going to drag him down. Just leave him alone. You know this. Stupid._ He twisted his fingers until they popped. 

“Oi, calm down kids! We still have another half hour so just take a nap or something; as long as you don’t make my ears bleed” Their coach screamed. He mumbled a little something extra about choosing the wrong career, as everyone settled down for a quick rest. 

Akaashi leaned his head against the cool glass and tried not to think of bright-eyed owls and pretty spikers as he drifted asleep.

~

Upon stepping off the bus, Furkurodani could already hear the welcoming shouts of their Nekoma companions. Members of both teams immediately dispersed to talk to friends about volleyball, hobbies, or other things. In the case of Kuroo and Bokuto, it was definitely ‘other things’.

_**I could have stopped it.**_

“Kuroo! HEY HEY HEY!”

“Hey, Owl-head! What’s up!?”

“Dunno. What about you?!”

“Eh?! I asked you first, idiot!”

“Well, I asked you second!”

“So answer the damn question, ya moron!”

Ah yes. The best of friends. Meanwhile, Akaashi was having a very stale conversation with Kenma about finger training while the coaches were simply talking about the weather. 

_**I don’t deserve to be his friend.**_

After a short while of chit-chatting, they were finally gathered in Nekoma’s gym to begin the practice match. Akaashi could feel the intense gazes of the various Nekoma members as their stares bore into his soul, like the eyes of a cat trailing its prey. From what Kenma had told him, Akaashi could tell that Nekoma wouldn’t be giving up this match very easily. Akaashi smiled, awaiting what _should’ve _been a fun, competitive game with Nekoma. The game started, and the inevitable came so much closer.__

____

____

Everything started as it normally would, both teams receiving, blocking, setting, and spiking with the same goal: to win. The first set was won by Furkurodani, and the second was by Nekoma. That left one final chance for either team to claim their victory. Everyone on the court was claimed by unchangeable fatigue, leaving some of their plays messy.

_**Why did I mess up?**_

The score was 20-20 at the time, and both teams were determined to get the edge. Yamamoto was up to serve for Nekoma, and he performed an underhand serve, which Fukurodani’s libero, Komi, was able to easily pick up. The ball hovered for a moment over Akaashi’s head, who promptly set it to the left side towards Bokuto. 

Akaashi wiped away the hair stuck on his forehead by sweat. The ace of their team hit a powerful cross-shot, though Nekoma’s libero, Yaku, who had anticipated the shot was able to receive it. Kenma positioned himself under the ball, ready to set it to whoever was willing to spike. That person happened to be Kuroo, who had already jumped and was ready to get the point for his team. Akaashi, however, did not want to let that happen and jumped up to block his spike.

Kuroo’s hand made contact, and the ball propelled forwards at a great speed. Akaashi looked up at the sparkling volleyball heading towards his palms that were already lifted, ready to block. Unfortunately, he seemed to underestimate the direction of the ball as it hit his pinky finger and veered to the left. It moved in what seemed like slow motion. The world froze and restarted in a matter of seconds as the ball slammed into Bokuto’s head. A loud crack echoed through the large gym as Bokuto's eyes met Akaashi’s before shutting.

**It’s too late.**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any feedback or comments! We're always looking for constructive criticism.


End file.
